<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught In A Lemon by Jimiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051061">Caught In A Lemon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimiel/pseuds/Jimiel'>Jimiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caught In A Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing, MGiME, Married Couple, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimiel/pseuds/Jimiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A stand alone side story that takes place somewhere between the end of chapter 144 and the beginning of chapter 150 of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270674/chapters/55728505">Caught In A Fantasy</a>.</p><p>Penny has an idea for something that would allow more sexy times with her golden hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glorfindel/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caught In A Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught In A Lemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270674">Caught In A Fantasy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisdesari/pseuds/Artemisdesari">Artemisdesari</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimiel/pseuds/Jimiel">Jimiel</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, you come here, give me a kiss<br/>Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed<br/>Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?<br/>Now push it</p><p>Push it good<br/>Push it real good<br/>Push it good<br/>P-push it real good</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCadcBR95oU">Salt-N-Pepa, <i>Push It</i></a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am uncertain as to if this is an acceptable way to treat a lady..." Glorfindel said slowly, though he did not move away from where he was standing.</p><p>And where the elf was standing was between the spread legs of his wife as she leaned back on the edge of their bed and looked up at him with intense eyes. "If the lady asks for it, wants it, it is perfectly acceptable treatment," the dwelf reassured her husband. She slowly lifted one leg, wrapping it around his hips and nudging him closer before purring, "But I'm no lady..."</p><p>Glorfindel took a deep, steadying breath. He reached to take hold of her raised thigh and slid his hand along the skin until he had a grip on it. Then he raised it higher and pushed it forward so that she could no longer wrap her calf around him as he pushed her knee up to her shoulder. She grinned letting herself get pushed back as the ellon fell forward, holding her leg up. "You are My Lady," the ellon growled possessively.</p><p>Penny mewled appreciatively and squirmed beneath the elf. It took her a moment to remember herself and she gave a light shove against his shoulders. "Uh, uh, uh..." She giggled, lifting up to nip lightly at Glorfindel's smooth chin. "That's not today's game."</p><p>Voicing a mild curse, the ellon raised back up. He continued to hold his wife in the lewdly spread manner as he gazed down at her. Glorfindel adored everything about her, but he kept the look brief. He knew that she still had some body issues left over from before she was brought to Middle-Earth and he did not want her to feel uncomfortable. "Where is the..." The ellon trailed off when Penny handed him a bottle of sweetly scented oil. Instead of taking it, Glorfindel held his hand out and waited for the dwelf to open it and pour some onto his fingers. He slid his fingers around, slicking them up while Penny slowly trickled the oil out of the bottle. After a while, he said, "That should be enough for what you desire."</p><p>After she restoppered the bottle, Penny tossed it aside and raised up again so that she could get a better view of what Glorfindel was going to do.</p><p>What the ellon did was move his hand down, slowly gliding his oily fingers along the line of her slit. He could tell the oil was not necessary, his wife was already wet enough just from the idea of their planned game of the day. It was strange, to see how her thoughts could get her body worked up and yet he did not feel any arousal from her emotions. "You are so wet..." He murmured, allowing the tips of his fingers to slip between her folds. He easily found the nub within and teased it enough to cause her to squirm away.</p><p>"Nuh uh!" She reminded, grinning playfully.</p><p>Glorfindel scowled. "This game is cruel already."</p><p>Penny giggled at him and wiggled in his hold.</p><p>His eyes flashing dangerously, Glorfindel moved his hand down and, without warning or further prep, slid two fingers into his wife as far as they would go. He smirked, satisfied, when the dwelf fell back and mewled appreciatively. He played with her, stretching her gently and getting her even wetter and sloppier than she was with her fluids and the oil. Once he was satisfied, he pulled his hand away.</p><p>The dwelf cursed.</p><p>"That's not today's game..." Glorfindel reminded her, smirking when she scowled at him. The ellon reached to the side and picked up the sparkling ruby toy. He held it, toying the head between his wife's folds while she watched him with darkened eyes. He hesitated slightly. "Will it not hurt?"</p><p>Penny snorted, amused. "It's a fun toy, but it's too small to hurt just because it doesn't have any give. Now if you wanted to let them make a toy of you..." She let her eyes trail down to caress over the bulge in his trousers.</p><p>"Tsk!" Glorfindel slid the toy down and pushed it as deep as it would go into his wife. He wiggled it slightly before leaning back to admire the way it glittered with moisture. His wife flexed some internal muscles and it twitched in a way that made the elf's cock twinge with longing. With a slight shake of his head, he moved to pick up one of her pairs of panties. He raised both of her legs and slid them on her until she had to lift her butt for them to be pulled up properly. He adjusted the fit until everything was properly covered. Then he reached for her hands and helped her sit up. "No discomfort?"</p><p>The dwelf wiggled a bit, nose crinkling slightly before she smirked. "None. Feels pretty nice, though." She stood up and took a few experimental steps. "Should have made me a bead chain like the one I gave Vesta though."</p><p>"Our next project perhaps?" Glorfindel moved up behind the dwelf, pressing his face into her hair, brushing the spiky tips over his face. He wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>"Sounds like fun." Penny grinned. She had honestly never thought she would be this interested in sex. Though she supposed, if she was more elf at heart than anything, she just had never had the right partner before. She giggled when Glorfindel's hands moved up to cup her breasts and toy with the studs she currently had through the nipples. "I do have to get dressed if we're going to play..."</p><p>Sighing, Glorfindel stepped back. He looked around before handing the dwelf her petticoats. As part of the day's planned experiment and game, she would be wearing a skirt with a couple petticoats. So the dwelf had one made in her size, but in the short, just below the knee, hobbit style. He helped her step into them, hands gliding up her legs as he went and, when she went to tie the ribbons he entertained himself by caressing the soft skin on her sides. There was a bruise on one of them from their last sparring match and he lowered down to his knees, leaning forward to press his lips to the discolored skin.</p><p>"You are really not helping at all." Penny giggled, putting a hand atop his head and nudging him back so she could pull on her blouse.</p><p>The elf pouted when he saw he had missed the chance to play with her bare breasts some more.</p><p>"That's what you get for being all lovey on my bruises, goofball." Penny grinned, leaning down to peck a kiss to his lips.</p><p>With a sigh, the elf stood and reached for her skirt, helping her pull the dark green skirt over her head and laying it smoothly over the petticoats. Once it was in place, he buttoned it for her while she pulled on one of her new leather vests. It was shorter than her old style and looked nicer over the waistline of skirts. Once that was complete, the dwelf sat on their bed and held out one of her feet, wiggling the toes.</p><p>"Who did you get to make these new shoes of yours?" Glorfindel wondered, picking up the thin socks she planned to wear under them and sliding them onto her feet. Then he picked up one of the shoes. It was glossy brown, laced up the front, and was almost like a boot, but stopped over her ankle. The strangest part was the curve of the sole and the relatively small, short, and stubby part attached to the heel.</p><p>"Berechon and Rerindion worked together on it." The dwelf explained, flexing her foot once Glorfindel finished tying the first one. She waited patiently for him to finish the second and then stood, standing an inch and a half taller thanks to the heels. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss, nibbling lightly on his lips.</p><p>Glorfindel returned the kiss eagerly and grumbled when his evil wife pulled away with a laugh. She held her arms out and twirled before looking at him expectantly. Glorfindel smiled at the look. "I would say, if it were not for the shoes, I would be beating the hobbits aside with how you look."</p><p>Penny laughed at the answer. "This is a common style, you know. The only thing hobbity about it is the short skirt." She shook her head at her silly husband. She stepped toward him again, shivering as the toy rubbed just right with the slight swing she always seemed to put in her step when wearing heels. When she pressed against her husband, she felt his interest. "Will you be able to work without embarrassing yourself?"</p><p>Sighing, the ellon nodded. "We wear smocks in the healing wing with lots of large pockets. Nothing will show if I cannot control it."</p><p>She smirked and, since Glorfindel was already dressed, asked, "Well then, shall we join the day?"</p><p>Offering his arm to his lady, Glorfindel escorted her down to breakfast. They were nearly in their seats when her arousal at the constant movement inside of her reached the level they agreed upon. Using his gift, Glorfindel immediately stifled it, lowering it down and keeping it at a minor pleasant tingle. Judging from the pleased look in Penny's eyes, he had gotten the level correct.</p><p>After breakfast, they went their separate ways. The elf headed to the healing wing while the dwelf went down to help arrange the current food supplies and see if there were any specific meats they wanted her to hunt for the next time she felt like flying. The constant movement of the dwelf as she helped rearrange the storerooms kept her arousal building and, in turn, her husband kept it at an easily ignored level.</p><p>It was perhaps two and a half hours into the work shift when Glorfindel showed up in the storerooms. He was still wearing his healer's smock and had an irritated look on his face. "Excuse me, I need to speak to my wife in private."</p><p>Penny stood up, looking worried as she quickly moved to follow Glorfindel. The ellon took her arm and led her away.</p><p>While they walked, both Glorfindel and Penny were using their various senses to find a truly private and secure location. Once one was found, Glorfindel opened the door and practically threw the dwelf through it before he closed the door and locked it. "You have been driving me insane." He hissed, turning narrowed eyes onto the dwelf as he slowly started to release the hold he had over her emotions.</p><p>This... This was one of the major reasons for their game. It normally took the dwelf so long to work herself up that something like this would not be fun for the both of them and Glorfindel had stated if it was not fun for them both, he would not do any such thing. And that thing he did was stride over to his wife, drinking in the way her body seemed to both ease and tense at the same time as she felt the arousal her body had been building up for several hours finally hitting it. She moaned, leaning her head back, and rubbed her thighs together. Glorfindel stepped closer and closer until he was pressed against her and continued to step forward, arms moving to make sure the dwelf did not stumble as she was forced to walk backward until she hit a table behind them.</p><p>"I have wanted nothing more than to call off your stupid game for the last hour..." The elf continued, moving swiftly to slip his tongue into the dwelf's mouth and ravage it, swallowing her moans as she writhed in his grasp. He broke the kiss just as swiftly, leaving her dazed, his hold over her arousal continuing to ease and causing it to grow stronger. "But you promised me it would be worth it..."</p><p>Abruptly, Glorfindel twisted Penny around and shoved her forward so that her chest was on the table. He held her down with one hand, grabbing her hip with the other and moving to grind his covered erection against her ass. "See what you have made me have to hide all day?!"</p><p>Penny whimpered and pressed back, grinding herself against the hard bulge and pressing the toy that slightest bit deeper.</p><p>The ellon held her still, causing her to whine again. "Is that what you want? Me to fuck you over the table?" He growled, grinding his hips into her ass and starting to pull her skirts up. Glorfindel hesitated just before anything beyond her legs could be bared, uncertain as to if this was really something that she wanted despite it being her plan and him being intrigued.</p><p>At his hesitation, Penny turned and glared at him over her shoulder. She hissed, "Do it. Fuck me..." Then she whined, wiggling her rear against him. "Please..."</p><p>That did it. The elf finished pushing her skirt and petticoats up before reaching to yank his smock off. He barely had to do anything to unfasten his trousers and relieve the pressure that had been holding his cock down for what felt like an eternity. He rubbed the dripping tip against her panties before he slid them down just enough to grab the rim of the toy and slide it out. "Well, if you really want to be fucked like this..." He said, his words soft.</p><p>His words were the only soft thing that hit Penny when Glorfindel fully released the hold on her built up lust at the same instant he slammed his cock deep into her pussy. She slapped a hand down on the table, fingers clenching and hissed, "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." She must have been getting loud because Glorfindel clamped a hand down on her mouth and pulled out, thrusting in hard again. Twice more and she felt her entire body tense up as her orgasm hit hard. Her muscles locked, she stopped breathing, and her body trembled and spasmed as it crashed over her.</p><p>As soon as Penny's release hit, Glorfindel was gone as well. He had already been tense for hours and the exquisite sensation of her clamping down on him was all he needed to push deep and fill her with his seed.</p><p>And an eternal instant later, it was over... It all happened so fast and all of his senses had been so focused on her that there had been no chance for him to project anything. Their souls had not even been able to leave their bodies! It was the first time that had happened for them. And a successful test of their new game.</p><p>Glorfindel lay slumped against Penny's back for a few moments as she heaved in gulps of air behind his hand and then he stood back up. He pulled out, watching as the dwelf's pussy twitched and tried to keep him in. When he finished pulling out, he pulled a handkerchief from one of his pockets and quickly cleaned them both up. Then he hesitated again when he reached for the ruby toy. He felt his wife's eyes on him and turned to see her face flushed and her eyes sated as she watched him. She saw what he was holding and nodded with a pleased, impish smile.</p><p>"You will be the death of me..." Glorfindel said, gently sliding the toy back into her and pulling her panties back into place. He smoothed down her petticoats and skirt before helping her back up and pulling his smock on.</p><p>"Only in the best ways, I hope..." Penny grinned, pulling him down for a kiss. Then she pasted on a furious look on her face that would better explain the flushed face and stormed out of the room. She slammed the door behind her, loudly complaining about a stubborn jackass, and then stomping down the hall.</p><p>Glorfindel was impressed at how those odd shoes she was wearing sounded as she stomped in pretend anger. A moment later, he followed, his face looking very displeased as well, though he was disinclined to speak ill of his wife, even in pretend...</p><p>A couple of hours later Glorfindel had Penny's back against a wall, her knees hooked over his elbows, and was fucking her in some random empty hallway. Only a single statue blocked them from the immediate view of anyone that would happen to walk by the opening to the hall... He kissed the gasps and moans right out of her mouth.</p><p>An hour later she was in his lap, grinding down onto him and biting into his shoulder to stifle her cries...</p><p>And again, and again, and again... By the time they retired for the night, both of them felt as if their bones had become jelly and it was a very relaxed and sated couple that fell into a deep sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*covers face* NGL, this idea turned me on so hard when it first came to me. *snickers* I don't think I did it justice, but I like how it turned out anyway.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>